


Times of War

by LadyMab



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is going through hard times and during an escape, enters the Paris Opera House. This arouses the curiosity of Erik, the Phantom.</p><p>Will you be his new Angel of Music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Cannons everywhere, my God, how am I still alive?

I'm not anyone rich, but I do not deserve to have such an end, there is not a good soul to help me ... No one wants to host a lunatic - as they say. Since when wanting to travel is a whimsical thing? Okay... this is war.

I just want to start over.

I am now in the center of Paris, the noise is maddening and is getting cold. God, can you hear me... Without thinking twice I entered the theater, which was open, maybe they can help me; after all, in the name of art they should do anything.

It seems that God heard me. The place is completely deserted, I wonder if all living beings are in their homes, or in the dorms. Can't nobody have heard this confusion that is out there?!

Ah, someone came! "Who are you, Miss?"  
"Oh, my name is __________, and yours?"  
"Giry. I hope you're not planning on staying here ..."


	2. The beggining of a new journey

I could not disguise my expression, what was wrong with staying there for a day? "Have someone ever told you that doing good is good?" I could not believe it when she opened her lips in a small but very welcome smile; I always had a sharp tongue, I do not accept injustice! Aunt Josephine said I would do well in politics... She was a woman ahead of her time.

In a flash, her smile faded up and her frown returned. "Listen, girl, there is danger in this place. If you do not pay attention, will become one of many stories invented by people."

I thought for a moment about the words I had just heard; What an enigmatic woman, my God! "What kind of danger may be in a theater? Ma'am, please..."

"No more questions." And so she was gone! Without even saying goodbye or say a word to help me somehow. 'Merde', I thought; good thing no one here can hear thoughts.

I sit in the well waxed and gleaming floor and dip my face in my hands; I want to cry but I refuse! Taking my battered hat I rub my eyes. What's wrong with humanity today?

"Girls, we'll be late!" Comes running out of breath a group of girls, probably the choir. Up ahead, a graceful, petite blonde with white skin; Her features are familiar...

It seems that said petite noticed me as she comes exactly in my direction, with scared yet curious little eyes. "Who is the lady?" Um, should I be polite or use the good old language of the street? Honestly, the street language is so much more attractive... "Go ask the lady there..." I pointed with my chin that madame which was passing by, the girl followed her gaze and saw that it was... "Mother?"

"Meg... Why are you not rehearsing?!" I did my best to hold back laughter, and failed miserably, oh heaven... "And Miss, has you not gone away yet?"

"Mom, s'il vous plaît, laissez son séjour! She can spend the night in my room..."

I look at the peculiar woman with all hope that was in my heart and I noticed that her features softened. "D'accord More rappelez-vous:. Ne never désobéir à moi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite: small/little  
> S'il vous plaît, laissez son séjour: Please, let her stay  
> Merde: Shit  
> D'accord. Mais rappelez-vous: Ne jamais désobéir à moi: Okay. But remember: Never disobey me


End file.
